


Moving In

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: Just a fluffy late night visit.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Moving In

In his dream, he was being kissed softly - in exactly the way he had once fantasized, a clever mouth making him chase its heat like a bee making for the petaled center of a flower. 

“Oh, Max.”

A bright burst of laughter exiled the dark to the edges of the room. “I probably would’ve deserved it if you said someone else’s name, but it would’ve hurt like hell.” 

He blinked into a slightly more awake state. “Max? Darling, how did you get here?”

“A series of real uncomfortable train rides and a taxi that didn’t want to believe this place existed until I tipped him three days' pay.” 

“But how did you get  _ here  _ inside my room? Who let you in? Honoria’s at the cabin.”

Klinger’s eyes laughed at him. “I’m from Toledo, Major. They haven’t made a lock I can’t pick. Kinda makes you glad I’m honest, huh?”

“So it is only kisses you’ve come to steal, then?”

“I thought I’d give you the chance to hand the rest over on your own.”

Charles patted a spot beside him, welcoming him in.

“You’re cold. What had you traveling all night? Why didn’t you call?”

“I wanted to kiss you awake. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I kept kinda playing this game with myself with the train tables. If I left now, where would the connections be? And then all the sudden I was in the station. Do you mind?”

“Of course not!”

“I don’t mean to need you so much, but I guess I do.” 

“Maxwell, I think I would rather be needed by you than just about anything I can imagine - though the idea of you wandering deserted train platforms in the middle of the night doesn’t thrill me. I don’t suppose I can prevail upon you to make Boston a more permanent abode?” 

“Are you asking me to move in with you, Major?” 

“As I do every time, yes. Are you accepting? Think how exciting it will be to open the door with a key instead of a bobby pin!” 

“I have a lot of clothes, sir.” 

“I have many closets. And a very empty half of a bed where, you will be flattered to know, I sometimes fold one of your shirts because it smells like you.”

“You make a good case.” 

“You make an excellent better half. Say yes, my love.” 

“I will. I do love you, Charles.” 

“I had rather suspected as much.” He kissed his nose and flipped on the bedside lamp. 

“What are you doing?” Klinger asked, reluctant to leave the covers. 

“Waking up Honoria. She’ll be overjoyed. Plus she’ll want to wake up Pierce. There’s a rather large pool, you know.” 

“Best wishes to whoever’s closest on the date,” Klinger said. “Whatever cash they pocket is small potatoes next to you, Major.” 

“Thank you, Max. For everything.” 

End! 


End file.
